Muzak Kusan
Muzak Augustus Kusan Muzak started in early 2009 but didn't join the community until late 2013. He is known for his skill of manipulation. He is known for ranking from Private to Brig. General in The State. And making some somewhat semi-successful guilds of his own. He is the son of Kusan which is being questioned recently over controversy, and the first Muzak. The Beginning (Muzak wrote this in first person) I’ve played this game since 2009, I didn’t join the community until late 2013. That being said, I joined in the SAFF Era. SAFF Era I was placed in Garcia team. Under the command of Shaw Garcia. After I became Lieutenant (I think) I was banned. Afterwards I created another account. Then, I joined the next era of State. The Renewed Era I remember absolutely nothing here. All I remember was I was under Shadow’s command. The Last Auelian State After being inactive for a year, Arkantos greeted me. He made me his WO and we worked together. He showed me many advanced and minor hacks. Including Wall Hacks, Off-Mapping and even Account Banning and Hijacking accounts. Then, State came. I joined, and eventually it was disbanded. (This was in 2015) The Republic This is gonna be a long one.. Roanoke and myself were great friends, he placed me as his assistant. Then, he placed me in his department. There, I worked alongside of James Kazakov. I then asked for a military position. I was placed as Captain of Military Recruitment. This was the last Era of an Auel commanded guild that Roanoke and I was close in. Time as a Warrant Officer I am in-fact, still an active warrant officer. After a misunderstanding with many warrant officers, such as Aetius and Winston.. Morzan noticed me. He offered me a position, and placed me as Sergeant Cadet. After I completed my training, I became Lance Corporal. After being appointed as a Clovis in the Kingdom system, I was given the title of Chief Warrant Officer under Director Morzan. (Not a Clovis Anymore) The Vrezran Empire Soon after being inactive, getting banned and gaining loyalists. I then made a guild to basically reform the community. Surprisingly, the guild boosted in numbers. It had a government that was functional--and many other branches. Then, Constantine offered me and my officers ranks and power. At the time, my guild was slowing falling apart. Paw was banned, Arno was banned, so Low and I decided to take it. Another Vrezran was created in 2017, but was killed after I took a small break from the community. My time in Sarovia (the first time) Once I joined, I was made the Minister of the Sarovian Justice department. Then I was turned into a Treasury Minister--and a few more. Until I noticed John was an arrogant prick. So, a group and I decided we were going to rebel. Until Bruce decided to run his mouth, and get us all kicked anyways. (My views on John since then has changed, and I have become great friends with John and Sherlock.) The Reinhard Empire This was by far, my most successful creation. Roy Hakari and I decided to form our own WWII style military. It was by far successful. After boosting members, with having almost not "thirty" online all day. Then we started a huge alliance, with all the standing military’s who were alive. It was named “The Grand Centennial Alliance”, which I based off of Hitler’s “Axis Power”. We managed to get many leaders to assist us. Including Vinter, Peter and Perseus. Sadly, I was banned and Peter took over. He failed, so we fell. House Clovis I am the newest Clovis of The Line of Clovis (Expelled), so I decided to base my house off of it. It was the most powerful house under House Regium and House Vist. (No Longer A Clovis) The State (Logan’s State, 2016) I was the Chief of Staff of the State led by Auel Logan. I banned 2 family names from the State, Konn and Rebook. ''ANY MILITARY I WAS APART OF BETWEEN HERE, AND 2017, I HAVE SINCE FORGOT. '' The Duchy of Kusan (July 2016) I created the Empire alongside Irish. It was rather large, and my favorite creation. Please check out its page for more information. '''The State '''2017 I was placed as Brig. General and Head of Foreign Affairs. I was also lowkey the Intelligence Director until I resigned. '''Sarovia '''2017 After the downfall of the Duchy, I merged to Sarovia. Where I am currently Captain. '''The Free States '''2018 I joined the Free States, made by Auel and Xinke. I went from Private, to Colonel up to Major General of the First Army. I was mentored by Auel during this time--where he taught me some ways to improve my leadership skills. Those skills I later put to use in Slavia. Some of Muzak's notable achievements: * Reaching Brigadier General in the 2017 State. * Head of Kusan * Fang member appointed by Jin Fang. * Leader of the Duchy of Kusan. Category:People